Keputus'asaan atau Kebahagiaan
by Libra of Viking
Summary: Hidup seseorang manusia yang di abaikan gara - gara lain warna rambutnya dari seluru keluarganya yang dibilang aib bahkan anak haram.Dan bagaimana dia akan menempuh semua itu.Apaka dia akan mengikuti jalan keputus'asaan atau dia akan mendapatkan kebahagian yang dicari - carinya. Bad Sumary...


**Chapter .1.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto sensei di Jepang sana , saya hanya meninjam untuk fic gaje ini.

 **Pair: ?...**

 **Rate:K/M**

 **Genres: Family,slice of life,hurt of comfourt,comedy,and romance**

 **Warning:** Typo sana sini, Bahasa acak acakan, pokoknya bikin sakit mata deh...

" **Kalau tidak suka, tekan tombol back aja sana"**

 ***Awal yang merupakan awalnya***

 **...Deg...Deg...**

 **...Deg...Deg...**

 **...Deg...Deg...**

 **Sunyi...sepi...hanya banyagan hitam di sekeliling tubuhku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai background nya.**

 **"Ha...hah...hah... apakah ini awal dari langkah seseorang memasuki dunia kegelapan ataupun tanpa aku akan mati.** Heh...ada ada aja padahal aku ngerasa masih hidup jawabanku spontan sambil geleng geleng. **Ataupun jalan lainnya yang tidak kuketahui. Ntah..lah..itu rahasia kami - sama.**

 **Diriku hampa...seperti tulang yang tidak mempunyai otot untuk menggerakannya.**

 **Diriku kesepian...dalam kesunyian angin malam.**

 **Hatiku...lemas,sakit,dan rapuh bahkan, batinku down entah bagaimana bisa terjadi..**

 **Aarrrrrrrggghhh...**

 **" aku tenggelam di dalam lautan kegelapan" "ah...ah..."**

Tolong ... apakah ada seseorang penyelamat bagiku ini? saat hampir seluruh tubuhku diselimuti kegelapan ku melihat sebuah tangan yang terulur ke padaku tapi itu sesaat saja... hingga seluruh sudah di selimuti seutuhnya oleh kegelapan itu. **Aarrrgggggghhh...**

Hah...hah... bangkitku kaget dari mimpu burukku. "oh..hanya mimpi ya?" setelah itu, aku mendengar "Kring...,kring..." yang merupakan alarm ku dan "Klek" suara saat ku mematikannya. Kubuka jendela, terasa matahari langsung bersentuhan dengan ku sampai membuatku silau karenanya.

Setelah itu, aku terus membersihkan tubuhku dengan yang namanya mandi, tak berapa lama ku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang segar "pikir ikan" lalu, ku berpakaian sekolahku setelah itu, ku mempersiapkan buku yang sudah ku siapkan dari tadi malam di atas meja belajar tinggal ku masukkan ke dalam tas dah... beres. Ku lihat tubuhku lumanyannya bagi seorang anak kelas 10, rambut orange ku acak acakan biar kelihatan keren,dan baju mirip di shigatsu , readers pikir banyangin sendiri nya author masih pemula "gomennasai". " Yosh...saatnya pergi ke sekolah...

 **Di ruang makan**

"Ayah...yah... tau Menma dan kawan kawan akan mengikuti lomba basket tingkat prefektur/daerah loh.." Menma berbicara dengan muka yang berseri seri memberitahukan kepada ayahnya.

"Ooo...sugoi Menma-nii" Naruko sampai tabjuk melihatnya.

"Yah...kita bisalah menonton pertandingan Menma kan. Oh...ya Menma kapan pertandingannya?" tanya Kushina sang kaa-sanku.

"Ah...duuuuaa minnnggu lagi mungkin setelah selesai ujian akhir semester ataupun pas liburan kaa - san" kata Menma sedang melahap sebuah roti isi.

"Yah...ya kita bisa menontonnya bersama sama" kata Minato sang kepala keluarga.

"Ya..benar..." kata Kushina menyambung.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..."

itulah suara kebahagian mereka tanpa diketahui mereka masih ada satu lagi anak yang diabaikan oleh mereka yaitu Naruto.

Sedangkan, aku hanya memandangi dari jauh, entah kenapa rasanya " nnyyuuutttt" di dada ini. Aku menahan emosiku dengan kukepal tanganku sampai tergores, padahal ini sudah pernah berkali kali ku melihatnya, tapi... ya sudalah." Aku akan pergi berangkat sekolah ajalah dan mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan bahagia ya suatu saat nanti...munkinkah...

Aku pun meninggalkan rumah yang bagaikan istana itu dan pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Tanpa, kusadari adik perempuanku yaitu Naruko menatapku iba, yang begitu tampak di wajah cantiknya. " Naruto niii - chan " ucapnya lirih.

Aku pun berjalan setiap hari kecuali hari minggu dikarenkan tanggal merah. Sedangkan adik adikku mereka manaiki kendaraan pribadi, tapi pernah adik perempuaanku Naruko gak mau pergi ke sekolah naik mobil dan ingin berjalan denganku otou - sama dan okaa - sama melarangnya dengan kecewa kubiarkan Naruko pergi meninggalku dan pergi menaiki mobil ke sekolah. Aku pernah berfikir "aku ini anaknya ,atau anak haram, atau apalah...

Oh...ya ... semuanya aku lupa perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze dipanggil Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahku seorang Presdir di Namikaze Corp di pasar ekonomi dan elektronik dan merupakan mantan atlet basket jepang. Entahlah...dari atlet basket ke Presdir itu hanya tuhan fanfic yang tau. Mungkin karena itulah Menma juga pandai bermain basket. Sedangkan, ibuku seorang designer baju terkenal yang terkenalnya sampai luar negeri tapi, dia mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan bahkan sampai pesiun agar mengurusi keluarganya." bahkan aku pun diabaikannya". Selanjutnya Menma kepanjangannya Namikaze Menma aku dengannya beda 1 jam, rambutnya bermarna merah megikuti gen ibuku,dan kulitnya putih.Dah itu aja untuk menme sekarang Naruko nama aslinya Namikaze Naruko mempunyai rambut kuning tang diikat twin-tails, kulitnya putih,dan matanya berwarna biru ataupun disebut sapphire Menma juga mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan Naruko. Naruko dengan Menma beda 1 tahun berarti aku dengan naruko beda 1 tahun juga. Aku dengan Menma kembar tapi aku duluan lahir kelang 1 jam barulah Menma lahir, tapi aku punya keanehan tapi bukan penyakit kulitku sao matang, warna rambutku orange bukan kuning ataupun merah yang merupakan gen orang tuaku, mataku begitu juga berwarna ungu kebiruan atau violet yang bukan warna mata salah satu orang tuaku. Mungkin...karena itulah aku dijahui bahkan diabaikan oleh mereka. Aku perna berpikir apa warna orange rambutku campuran warna kuning dengan merah dan warna mataku violet dari campuran warna mata biru dengan ungu menghasilkan warna ungu kebiruan.

Aku membaca dibuku yah jawabannya benar itu semua warna campuran. Percuma mereka sekolah tinggi tinggi tapi tidak tau seperti itu membuatku menderita begini.

Dan...Stop...perkenalannya aku bentar lagi tiba di sekolahku yang bernama " **Konoha high school"**

Fuih...fuih...fui... suara siulannku yang menemani ku dalam perjalanan ke sekolah." Ohayou...ojii san " kata ku ramah ke paman penjaga gerbang. "Ohayou mo Naruto kun" jawab paman itu sambil tersenyum. Kenapa aku gak makan di rumah karena aku makan di kantin, barang barangku yang ada di kamar yang beli itu aku sendiri mau minta sama orang tua langsung kena marah marah, yang kubelikan dari hasil bekerja ku part time, hari ini libur bekerja karena yang punya tokoh lagi jalan jalan sama keluarganya ehh...enaknya...

Selang, beberapa menit datang sebuah mobil mewah yang jelas punya Namikaze bersaudara dari suaranya"trin...tin...tin..." mobil marcedes keluaran terbaru itu berhenti agak jauh di depan ku. "Ah...aku belum pernah menaikinya...ih nasibku...tak mau tau urusan orang lain aku langsung pergi dari siti dan langsung memasuki sekolahnya.

" Ji - san, jemput ya seperti biasa tapi aku agak terlambat gomenne ji - san" tutur naruko. " Oh..ya gapapa jangan minta maaf seperti itu Naruko - sama. "Aku pulang nanti bareng teman - temanku bilang ke kaa - san ya Naruko" kata menma langsung pergi begitu saja. "Ha'i.." jawab naruko. Sesampainya di koridor kelas Menma dengan sengaja atau tidak dia menjegalku "Oh...aku gak sengaja aib - kun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis lalu berlari ke tempat kawan kawannya yaitu orang konglomerat semuanya adalah Uzumaki, Uchiha, Ootsutsuki, bahkan Hyuuga pun ada.

Tak jauh dari situ, Naruko memandangi Naruto, sambil menitikkan air mata " onii - chan apalah dayaku agar dapat membantumu oh... onii - chan" ucap labay Naruko.

Hah...tidak berapa lama setelah insiden di koridor tadi aku memasuki kelasku yaitu kelas 10 IPA-3 bukan ku bodoh tapi aku hanya malas karena merepotkan bagi ku, nanti kata siswa siswi disini lihat itu kembaran Menma sang Aib - kun masuk ke IPA-1 dia lebih pintar dari Menma rupanya, itu membuatku gak fokus saat belajar.

NB: aku dan menma murid tahun pertama semester 2.

"Ohayou Naruto kun" kata kawanku bernama Rock Lee. Rock Lee dia adalah sepertiku dia miskin, tinggal di rumah kontrakan murah tapi dia orangnya baik dan juga pekerja keras itu yang membuatku senang berteman dengannya."Ohayou...mo Lee kun" jawabku langsung duduk di bangku ku di pinggir dekat jendela urutan bangku terakhir, kenapa di belakang karena dibelakang bisa melihat semuanya tanpa membalikkan badan ke belakang.

Oh ya **Konoha High School** terbagi menjadi dua pertama **konoha junior high school** di sini tempatnya Naruko makanya dia bisa berjumpa dengan Narutosatu lagi **konoha senior high school** tempat dimana aku dan Menma belajar. **Konoha junior dan senior dipisahkan dengan jembatan danau yang merupaka jalan dari junior ke senior high school maupun sebaliknya.**

 **Jam 15:00 pm waktu KoK**

"Anak anak ingat seminggu lagi kenaikan kelas, belajarlah sungguh sungguh, dan jangan banyak main game ya?" kata senseu yamato di mapel terakhir yaitu biologi dengan tegas.

"Ha'i sensei" kata siswa/i di kelas 10 IPA-3 bersama sama.

Saat mau berjalan pulang, Deg...

kenapa peraaaanku gak enak? setelah nanti selesai ujian tanda apakah ini...sambil kulihat langit sore.

And Cut...

Ini fanfic kedua wahyutra gimana -

Gimana ceritanya jelek kan, oe ingin readers berikan komentar baik itu flame pun jadi, beritahu oe kalau ada typo. Karena komentar kalian para readers merupakan bensin bagi oe.

 **Wahyutra out**

 **Sayonara...minna**

 **Next chap: Mimpi jadi Kenyataan**


End file.
